Pony of War: Chaos
by Phantom Fan 21
Summary: Chrysalis was imprison after breaking her vow to the Pony God of War. Now she must fight her way out and kill anyone that stands in her way. Arm with the Blades of Carnage, she set out to free herself from the War God completely. Chrysalis is about to be dangerous. You have been warn! Note: Chrysalis will be a Anthro in this story.


The scene opens to the sound of chains rattling and someone or some_thing_ screaming. It was unknown as everything was a blur.

_Chrysalis, the queen of the Changelings was finally defeated. Driven mad, tortured and uncertain of her surroundings. The queen found herself captured like a fly in the webs of the Sirens._

As the unknown tortured continue, We catch some clips of someone been throw to an wall and beaten by an creature that was one of the Sirens. It went on for what felt hours, before it come to a stop.

"Never, never again." A voice was heard.

A black creature lay on it knees with it hands held up by chain and a lock around it neck. It bug-like wings were laying on the side of the body given it an green like shell. It crooked horn glow weakly as it aquamarine mane cover it's face. Then it groan and lift it head and open it eyes as the version started to return slowly. This is Queen Chrysalis, the Changeling queen. She rule over her kind with an iron hoof and was declare the most powerful changeling in Equestria.

As soon as Chrysalis version returns, she notices her chains and let out an shout as she felt some pain in her. She drop her head back down as she try to catch her breath. She look around and saw some of the chains on the wall. She grab one of the chains and started to pull. Either because the wall was too strong or she was too weak at the moment, she could not pull it out.

"Hello, Chrysalis." A new voice was heard.

Chrysalis turn to the other chain, just barely missing the long spider like legs move past her. She grab that chain and pull, but like the other one, she was unable to free herself. She stop and look forward before seeing two huge bugs that hiss at her. They were quickly scare by Sontana Dusk, one of the three Sirens.

"What wrong? You seem confuse Chrysalis. Having trouble remembering our special time together?" Sontana ask hold up one of her arms.

Chrysalis could see that she was missing her other and try to remember what happen before Sontana smack her arm twice across her face, making her spit out green blood.

"But then again, we were rudely interrupted by my sister. Adagio was never one for manners!" Sontana said and slash her claws upwards, breaking the lock around Chrysalis neck, allowing her to stand on her back hooves.

"Not to worry, I am skill on teaching...RESPECT!" Sontana shouted as Chrysalis stood ready.

"You should never attack a Changeling Queen. As punishment, I will deliver your death!" Chrysalis said making Sontana laugh.

Sontana ready her spider like legs and swing them at Chrysalis who dodge.

"For what you have taken, I own you that!" Sontana said, talking about her missing arm.

"You own me nothing!" Chrysalis said as she dodge the spider like legs and warp her chain around them.

Chrysalis started to pull and soon enough the chain broke and free one of the Blades of Carnage. Chrysalis pull the chain back so the blade can return to her hand and ready herself to fight back.

"Is that the best you can offer?" Sontana asked, not even afraid.

"Oh, can offer more then that!" Chrysalis growl before swinging the blade.

Sontana grunted in pain as blood spray out of her before readying her spider like legs again, which Chrysalis dodge more easily. Chrysalis attack a few more times while dodging Sontana attacks. Chrysalis then swing her blade downwards, knocking Sontana to the ground. Chrysalis turn and grab the chain with both hands and pull.

"Your rage means nothing!" Sontana said getting up, only for Chrysalis to free the second Blade of Carnage and slash it across her chest.

Chrysalis had the blade return to her hand before charging at Sontana, stabbing her. Both the Changeling Queen and the Siren fell off the platform and hit few things before spiting. Chrysalis landed on her hooves as Sontana landed on her back before getting up.

**Prison of the Damned**

Chrysalis watch Sontana retreated before drawing her other Carnage blade and gave chase.

"I will not be ruin by a mortal!" Sontana shouted.

"I'm no mortal. I'm an queen!" Chrysalis told her.

"You think your special because Lord Tirek chose you, but you are nothing!" Sontana yelled.

Chrysalis said nothing on that. She foolishly side with the Chaos God of War, Tirek when her race was threaten to be wipe out. She couldn't remember why she left him, but she had a feeling that the Sirens hold the key to the truth.

"You are a worthless mortal!" Sontana said, breaking Chrysalis out of her thoughts.

"I told you, I'm no mortal, I'm a queen." Chrysalis said as she ready herself for battle.

She spotted some of the same bugs from earlier and started to slash them up with her blades. Blood spray from the bugs as the blades came in contact with them. Chrysalis even grab a few bugs with her bare hands and rib them apart. Chrysalis deal with the bugs easily and went after Sontana again.

"Lord Tirek is a fool to want you back!" Sontana running off again.

"He not my lord!" Chrysalis yell as she chase her.

Chrysalis chase Sontana into one of the prison cells and stop when Sontana turn around in the hallway.

"Die Mortal!" Sontana shouted and slam her spider like legs on the ground, costing it to break.

Chrysalis fell to the room below, where she found more of the bugs she fought. However, these bugs scuttle away from her and Chrysalis saw as one enter an cell and can hear the cry of the prisoner before it change into a monster like roar. Chrysalis watch as the gate bust open and a cross of a pony and bug appear. She saw that the pony use to be an earth pony before the bug infected it. Chrysalis wasted no time in attack it, known that the pony will never be free unless is was kill. She end it life by picking it up and ripping it apart. More appear and Chrysalis attack them, ended their life's by either ripping them in half or slamming them to the ground the ground and ripping their heads off.

Even more appear and this time with weapons, but they stood no match for Chrysalis as she slash them and rip them apart or rip their heads off. Chrysalis look back up to see Sontana watching the fight.

"You will perish in your attempt to be free!" Sontana shouted and flee once more.

"Only a coward would flee from a fight." Chrysalis said and use her blades to pull down the ledge that was hanging.

Chrysalis climb up and ran down the hallway past more prison cells, flew up an ladder and use her strength to open a door that lead back outside. Chrysalis ran through the area before meeting back up with Sontana. She could now see that the prison was build on top of a creature she know as a Titan. She didn't have time to think about it when she heard Sontana again.

"Now you will see how we treat oath breakers here!" She shouted.

Chrysalis enter the gate, that close behind her and more of the insect-ponies appear. Chrysalis dealt with them easily, before watching Sontana climb to another part of the prison.

"It time to met your death!" Sontana said once she stop on one of the arms.

More bugs appear, but Chrysalis dealt with them as quickly as the insect-ponies.

Sontana climb down the arm a bit before staring at Chrysalis.

"We will see how you fare against the Hecatonchires!" She shouted as more bugs appear and infected the arm.

Chrysalis watch as the dead arm twitch and started to move before an giant insect like creature bust out of the hand and pull the arm away with Chrysalis with it. She ready herself for another battle and knew it will not be as easy as the fights before. Chrysalis swing her blades that was able to reach the monster thanks to the chains that was fuse to her hands. She had to dodge a few times when the monster slam it claws on the ground and drag them back. Chrysalis kept attack and dodging until she stuns it.

Chrysalis threw her blades at the monster head and pull it down, making the head slam on the ground. She then pull the head again and this time slam it into the gate, breaking one of the tusk. The monster turn and try to swipe Chrysalis, but she flew over it and land on it arm, breaking the armor it had. Chrysalis then jump off and stab the monster in it head, casing it to cry out in pain. Chrysalis then jump off the head pull her chains and the monster, also flipping the arm, before Chrysalis slam it head on a building.

The monster recover and attack Chrysalis again. Chrysalis once more attack the monster back, but quickly had to dodge as he monster drag it claws across the ground and destroy another building. Chrysalis had notice that it was taking longer then normal this time, as she attack and dodge the monster. Chrysalis stun it again and use her blades to pull it down. The Monster got up and when to stab Chrysalis with it claws, but Chrysalis use her blades to block and push the claw away from her. She then use her blades to grab a hold of the other claw as it lift up. It try to swing it claw to get Chrysalis off, but she jump off with one of her blades still on it. She swing around the monster and threw her other blade on the claw and land on the back of it's head. Chrysalis started to pull and soon made the monster cut it own throat, killing it.

During the time that the arm shook from the monster death, Chrysalis spotted Sontana in the distance.

"You never defeat us!" She shouted and ran off.

"Coward." Chrysalis said as she ran and jump off the dying monster.

Chrysalis landed back on the prison, but had to slide down. Using her one of her blades to steer, Chrysalis slid down to an opening and landed in...

**The Swears**

Chrysalis look around a saw the way out, but the water, at least she think it water, had soak her wings making it impossible to fly. She started to climb up the ledges and soon heard Sontana's voice.

"My sisters are too kind to you!" She said.

Chrysalis ran down the tunnel seeing Sontana at the end. Once she reach it and kick down the cover and step outside. She press up against the wall as she walk across the thin ledge and climb up the wall that had more ledges that she grab after jumping to it. Chrysalis could feel the sun hit her back and dry her wings, but couldn't tell if it was the Princess sun, or the Chaos God sun that was doing it. She climb to the top after seeing one of the cages fall, and ran to a lever and pull it. Two gates open up and some more insect-ponies appear.

Chrysalis dealt with them and move on. She grab the large chain and started to pull, opening a gate close by. Chrysalis walk through the prison cells again and hear Sontana's voice once more.

"I will not indulge you like my sister do!" She yell.

Chrysalis kept walking until she reach a cell with the insect-ponies, before somethings slam against the build, knocking her off her hooves. It one one of the arms of the Titan! It must have came alive after Sontana infected with her bugs. The prison was then rip from it place and was flip around. Another hand slam on it and release the insect-ponies. Thought the area was smaller that give the insect-ponies more attacking room, Chrysalis was quick to stop them by either ripping them apart, tearing their heads off, or just kick them off the building.

Once it was clear, the prison was flip and slam on again and more insect-ponies and bugs appear. Chrysalis dealt with them the same way as last ones and the prison was flip and slam on for a third time. Chrysalis dealt with the insect-ponies quickly and the prison was flip again, only this time it was being crush.

"Damn it!" Chrysalis shouted and threw one of her blades at the fingernail of the Titan.

She quickly swing out of the prison as it was crush and land in...

**The Guardhouse**

Chrysalis walk through an open gate and saw a lever and pull it. A ladder appear out of the ground as the gate rose up. The pillar also activated showing that Chrysalis had to finish it the rest of the way. Chrysalis flew up the ladder and toward the pillar. She use her blade to pull the crank, before she was join by another creature she knew, a Cyclops Berserker. Chrysalis let go of the crank and dodge the Cyclops's attack. She attack back and saw that it was just like the insect monster, it doesn't flinch from her blades.

Due to was was bigger then her, Chrysalis had a bit of trouble dodging the attacks, even getting hit by a few of them, but Chrysalis shook the blows off and was able to stun the Cyclops. She use her blades to grab a hold of it and jump on top. Before she could attack it weak point, more insect-ponies appear.

"You don't give up do you?" Chrysalis asked them, before having the Cyclops attack them.

After dealing with all of them, Chrysalis finish the Cyclops off, by stabbing her blades into the beast and slid down, cutting it up and making it guts spill. Chrysalis finish what she started and soon saw that the hook can help her reach the next ledge. The gate open back up and Chrysalis went through it and flew back up the ladder. Using her blade, she swing across to the next build and run to the side where another hook was waiting. Using her blade again, Chrysalis swing down to a weak part of the cell and kick into to it twice before it bust.

"By the gods, I'm free!" The prisoner said, before the area shook.

The top part of the prison broke open and Chrysalis saw another one insect monster. It claw just miss the prisoner, as it try to free itself. It stop as the monster look at him.

"May the Gods give me strength!" He said, before disappearing as the claw stab right where he was at.

It then notices Chrysalis and soon rip the hand off, before one of them grab Chrysalis and slam her through a few buildings, before stopping at a pillar. Chrysalis started to push back until she had room to grab one of her blades and stab it, casing it to back off. Chrysalis face the insect monster, ready to fight it.

Chrysalis attack it and had to dodge a few more attacks unlike the last one. Once she stun it, it fell inside the prison and Chrysalis use her blades to bring the roof down on top of it. It bust back out and attack Chrysalis again. Once more Chrysalis attack it until it was stun and Chrysalis brought prison roof down on it again. It bust out again and attack her once more, even sending out the bugs that Chrysalis has been fighting. Once Chrysalis stun it again, She use her blades to grab a hold of the monster and push it back outside.

She jump off it and lands on a pillar as one of the hands come towards her hoping to crush her. Chrysalis use her blade to swing away from the hand as it trap itself on the pillar due to it was shape like a spear. Chrysalis land on the other side and use her blades to pull the other hand on the pillar, before turning to the monster itself. Chrysalis use her blades again and pull it right on a third pillar. She then jump on the head and put her blades in it head, before jumping off and brought it with her. Chrysalis pull with all her might, snapping the monster back, killing it.

Chrysalis had no time to fly away as another one of the hands came towards her and grab both her and the monster and slam them into the body of the Titan. Chrysalis stood up and look at the dead body of the monster before moving away. She spotted an hallway and enter it. She found a lever and pull it. She heard a gate open and ran to it. She enter the area and saw Sontana once again and this with time some insect-wolves.

"Meet your End!" She said before climb up up the wall.

"Your still a coward." Chrysalis said, before attack the new creatures.

Chrysalis dealt with them just as easily as the insect-ponies before using her blades to remove the lock. Once it rise, the floor started to raise. It rose until it reach the next floor and the lock reactivated. Before Chrysalis could unlock it, more insect-wolves appear. Chrysalis remover them and unlock the machine again. It started to raise again and Chrysalis spotted Sontana once more.

"I have little patience left!" She shouted and rip out part of the wall and threw it on the gear.

"And I have none for you!" Chrysalis growl as Sontana retreated.

The gear became stuck and more insect-wolves attack. Chrysalis didn't want to waste time with them and use her blade to grab a ledge. The platform broke off the gear and send the insect-wolves to their doom, but now Chrysalis had another problem, the gear was coming after her. Chrysalis started to climb as she could as the gear move up. Chrysalis was able to stay ahead of the gear and made it to the top. She flew up the ladder and came to...

**The Hecatonchires**

Chrysalis went to the top and follow the path until she came to a house. Which confuse her, this was a prison, why was there a house here? Chrysalis enter it and saw ponies couples everywhere. Chrysalis could feel the love in the air and couldn't help, but to feed on it. Then an handsome stallion walk up to her and Chrysalis look him over.

"Come, I can give you what you want." He said and lead Chrysalis away.

Chrysalis follow him, until she notices an ring on his horn. It was not just any ring, but the ring of her husband, the King of the Changelings! Chrysalis growl and tackle the stallion. The area fade away and the stallion turn out to be another one of the Sirens, Aria Blaze. Chrysalis threw her to the ground and slam her head on the ground as well, but she fade away and reappear at her side.

"She is mine!" Sontana shouted as she jump on Chrysalis back.

"I will take care of this!" She added, before throwing them both through a wall.

They both land on the ground and got up at the same time. Chrysalis drew her blades as Sontana retreated once more.

"Face me coward!" Chrysalis yell, tired of her running.

Chrysalis spotted more bugs and insect-ponies appear and fought them more. There was even more then last time, but Chrysalis dealt with them quickly. She was cover in blood after she rip the head off of the last insect-pony. She then saw Sontana climbing on the Titan's face.

"You have cost me pain for the last time, Changeling!" She said and release more bugs that infected the face.

It soon went under the same transformation as the hands, but the mouth change the most. Chrysalis hold on as the head move about trying to throw her off. Chrysalis watch as giant claws grab an hold of the platform and made it look that it was going to eat it, with on it. Chrysalis waste no time in attacks the claws. She was attack back by more insect-ponies, but spin her blades around her to get rid of them. Chrysalis destroy one of the claws and the both retreated only for two more to show up. Chrysalis attack the claws as the insect-ponies, that was left, attack her. Thanks spinning her blade around a few times, she destroy another one and the Titan roar before throw the platform away. Chrysalis jump off and use her blades to grab an ledge. She climb back up and face the head of the infected Titan before hearing another roar behind her. Chrysalis turn around and saw an third giant insect monster.

"Again? I have enough on my plate. Get lost!" Chrysalis said and attack it.

Chrysalis had some trouble since she had to deal with two giant monsters, with one forcing her back to the other. Chrysalis kept attack the infected hand until it become stun. Chrysalis threw both of her blades that impact the monster and pull it down. Chrysalis brought one blade back as the monster got back up and Chrysalis went with it. She stab it and was fling around to the back of it head. Chrysalis had the monster face the Titan and stab it left side, causing the monster to remove some of the claws around it mouth. Chrysalis then stab the right side and had then monster remove even more of the claws. Chrysalis then raise her blades and add her magic to them. She stab it hard and the monster attack the side of the Titan face.

The Titan had enough and bit down on the monster, but that what Chrysalis wanted to to do. She could see that Sontana was till on the face and threw one of her blades at her. After it impact her, Chrysalis jump off the now dead monster and on the face as the Titan drop the monster. Chrysalis climb up and ready her blade to fight Sontana once again.

"No where to run, no where to hide. You're mine!" Chrysalis said, slashing her a few times.

Sontana try to fight back, but Chrysalis dodge her attack. Chrysalis kept attack before stabbing her in the chest. Chrysalis threw her off the Titan and follow after her. Chrysalis caught up to Sontana before reach the ground and plunge both blades into her as they slam on the ground. The Titan behind them return back to the way it was before as Chrysalis pull her blades out.

"I told you I will deliver your death." Chrysalis said as she reach down and grab a familiar amulet.

_Focusing only on the task ahead, Chrysalis struggled to remember the weeks to her imprisonment, to the time she set out to break her bond with Tirek, The Chaos God of War._

* * *

><p>That the start of my Pony of War. Next chapter will cover the first flashback and it might go all the up to where it ends. As for all your Sontana Dusk, I'm sorry I kill her first, but I wasn't sure which one to go with. After talking to a follower, he give them this one. Though she now dead, she not done yet. She reappears in the flashbacks. You might also notice that I gave Chrysalis an husband, well what a queen with a king. And yes, they had a child together. This is also base off of the God of War: Ascension. I barely play any of the God of War games, so I'm going by the games. Like this story so far? More will come. For real this time!<p> 


End file.
